U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,024,175 and 4,087,544, which are incorporated herein by reference, teach cyclic amino acids of formula ##STR1## wherein R.sub.1 is hydrogen or lower alkyl and n is an integer of from 4 to 6 and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
The compounds disclosed in the above United States patents are useful for the therapy of certain cerebral diseases, for example, they can be used for the treatment of certain forms of epilepsy, faintness attacks, hypokinesia, and cranial traumas. Additionally, they bring about an improvement of cerebral functions and thus are useful in treating geriatric patients. Particularly valuable is 1-(aminomethyl)-cyclohexane-acetic acid (gabapentin).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,479 teaches the compounds of the above formula for therapeutic use in neurodegenerative disorders such as Alzheimer's, Huntington's, Parkinson's, and Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis. It also teaches the use of the compounds in the treatment of acute brain injury such as stroke, head trauma, and asphyxia.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,035 teaches the use of the compounds of the above formula for depression.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/281285 teaches the use of the compounds of the above formula to treat anxiety and/or panic disorders.
There is no disclosure in the above references to make obvious the present invention of novel uses of the compounds of U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,175 to treat mania and/or bipolar disorder.